Recuerdos perdidos
by Stardust4
Summary: SPOILERS, si no han visto las películas de 'Digimon Adventure Tri'. Basada en el final de 'Confesión' y en el póster de 'Pérdida', Sora no puede con la presión y cae de nuevo en la obscuridad. Yamato y Taichi se adentrarán en su obscuridad. SORATO y TAIORATO. El capítulo final está basado en las canciones: "Boku ni Totte" y "Keep On".
1. La obscuridad regresa

Si no has visto las películas de _Digimon Adventure Tri,_ esto podría ser un gran SPOILER para ti. Tienes de dos: Escapar o quedarte si te emocionaste por la última película o por si tienes una atracción extraña por los spoilers.

Una historia algo cruda, basada en lo real y los miedos que muchos tenemos al crecer.

 **Introducción**

Los niños elegidos llevaban unas cuantas horas de haberse encontrado con sus queridos compañeros digimon. Impactados al darse cuenta de que no los recordaban, decidieron comenzar de cero y enfrentar cualquier cosa que se les pusiera enfrente. Sora parecía ser la más afectada por el desconocimiento de Yokomon, claro, cuando sueles ser quien se preocupa por todos y, de la noche a la mañana, te quitan a la amiga que se preocupaba por ti, puede ser un golpe muy fuerte.

Basada en la última película de _Digimon Adventure Tri Confesión_ y dándole apertura a _Pérdida,_ esto ocurre mientras caminaban por el digimundo, rodeados de árboles, vegetación y sin un objetivo claro de qué hacer ahora que se encontraron con sus compañeros sin recuerdos.

 **Sora POV**

Hasta ahora comprendo las razones por las que se necesitaban nuevos "niños" elegidos, las razones por las que Daisuke, Iori, Ken y Miyako, junto a Hikari y Takeru, eran tan importantes hace unos años atrás. Crecer no ha sido cosa fácil, entre responsabilidades que aumentan sin cesar, la búsqueda eterna de una carrera qué seguir a futuro, hasta emociones que de niños, por nuestra inocencia no sentíamos, complicaban poco a poco nuestras vidas y... hacían que cambiáramos con el paso del tiempo.

Ya no éramos los de antes, nos alejamos un poco y nos ocupamos en diversas actividades. Recuerdo que la primera vez que aparecieron los D-3, fue extraño ver cómo mi digivice nunca "evolucionó" como lo hicieron el de Takeru y Hikari. Debo admitir que tuve una sensación incómoda cuando le otorgaron a Miyako, el digihuevo del amor, aquel que había nacido de mi emblema; me sentí poco especial y, sobretodo débil, vulnerable.

Me encontraba agradecida de que poco a poco existieran más chicos con la capacidad de defender a nuestro mundo y al de los digimon, vaya que habíamos hecho un grupo bastante lindo y me dio miedo sentirme egoísta. Esto ha de ser el significado de crecer, supongo.

Ahora hemos regresado al Digimundo, somos la esperanza de nuevo y, ¿ellos? Creo que de tanto que ha pasado, no me había preguntado el por qué nos buscaron a nosotros y no a ellos, aunque Hikari y Takeru están aquí... ¿Estarán bien? ¿Será que los emblemas tienen más poder? O quizá... ¡Basta de tantas preguntas, debo enforcarme en ayudar y de alguna manera encontrar los recuerdos perdidos de Yokomon!

\- ¿Todo bien? - Takeru me preguntó, mientras todos se detuvieron a verme y, Yamato a lo lejos, me analizaba.

Apenada contesté - Sí, sí, pensaba en alguna solución a nuestro dilema. - Sonreí con nerviosísmo, no podía decir con exactitud cuál era nuestro problema, ya que nuestros "nuevos" amigos digimon podrían espantarse y, a lo mejor, huir.

Seguimos caminando sin sentido, pero buscando algo, lo que fuera, una pista o algo que nos explicara qué podríamos hacer.

Poco a poco me resagué del grupo y comencé con esos pensamientos que me hacían sentir verdaderamente mal. - Parece que siempre termino por autosabotearme - pensé.

¿Crecer significaba convertirse en alguien débil? Biyomon me preguntó sobre mi futuro y jamás le di respuesta. ¿Por qué será que ya no soy aquella chica tan fuerte? Hasta los digimon de Mimi, Koushiro y Jyou han llegado a la digievolución máxima. Taichi, Yamato y los más jóvenes hasta podían fusionar a los suyos a través de una digievolución DNA y yo... ¿Por qué no podía trascender, a caso no soy capaz?

Quería que los pensamientos negativos me dejaran, hacían que me sintiera súmamente insegura. - Quizá Meiko apareció porque tiene un poder escondido en ella. ¿Envidio a todos? Pero son mis aimgos y deseo su bienestar - Me dije entre mis pensamientos tan revueltos.

\- No, yo no debería estar aquí - Murmuré. Volteé a ver a todos mis compañeros, en especial a Hikari, Takeru y Mimi, a quienes solía cuidar y ahora, lucen increíblemente fuertes.

\- No puedo más - dije en voz muy baja, tan baja que apenas Yamato alcanzó a escuchar algo, gracias a que sin que me percatará se fue hacia atrás del grupo. Seguro mi semblante lo decía todo.

 **Yamato POV.**

Después de notar a Sora algo extraña, decidí alentar mi paso para checarla de vez en cuando, claro, dándole su espacio.

Fue entonces cuando una especie de humo negro la rodeó y como un recuerdo reprimido, cayó de nuevo en ese agujero de obscuridad, así es, esa terrible obscuridad había regresado. Ella apenas y dijo algo.

\- ¡Sora! - grité y corrí hacia ella, pero una especie de campo de fuerza me empujó hacia atrás, pero Takeru estaba cerca de mí y me detuvo por suerte. Enseguida todos voltearon muy preocupados.

Corriendo llegó Taichi, quien estupefacto gritaba - ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Sora, Sora! -

Mimi preguntaba algo desesperada - ¿Qué ha sido ese humo? -

\- La obscuridad - Jyou, Takeru, Hikari y yo dijimos al unísono.

Los digimon se encontraban confundidos y atemorizados. - Pero, ¿por qué Sora cayó ahí? - preguntó Yokomon alterada.

\- Debe estar cargando con algo muy pesado y su corazón no pudo más... - Hikari explicó con tristeza a la pequeña digimon, que respondió con ojos llorosos - ¿Fue por mi culpa? Siento que la lastimé, no puedo explicar la razón, pero cuando nos conocimos hace rato... en verdad siento que la lastimé gravemente - teminó.

\- Tranquila, no es tu culpa. Ella se acordó de una muy buena amiga cuando te vio, es que era muy parecida a ti. - Mimi intentó calmarla.

\- ¿Igual te pasó conmigo Mimi? - Tanemon le preguntó ilusionada, a lo que Mimi asintió con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Oye Tai... ¿chi? - Koromon rompió el momento emotivo, olvidando casi el nombre de su amigo de hace varios años, aunque él no lo supiera. - ...y ¿cómo la sacamos de ahí? -

Koushiro no permitió a Taichi hablar y respondió por él - Tenemos que investigar cómo deshacernos de ese campo magnético. Es como aquella vez que sólo algunos de nuestros amigos (refiriéndose a Palmon y Gomamon) lograron atravesarlo para intentar salvar a Meicoomon y pelear contra Imperialdramon -

\- Caray, ahora no podemos hacer nada en nuestra situación actual - Jyou dijo viendo su digivice que no daba señal de respuesta.

\- ¡No podemos dejar pasar más el tiempo" - grité - No la he cuidado como debe ser, la he descuidado por enfocarme en solucionar mis problemas con Taichi, tanto que... - lo interrumpió su hermano. - Detente hermano o podría sucederte lo mismo -

\- Así que... ¿esto se crea por los malos pensamientos? - Taichi dijo preocupado.

\- Algo así, no puedo explicarlo bien, pero a mí igual me pasó - Hikari le comentó.

\- Y a mí, pero Jyou me salvó - compartí a todos.

\- Esa vez, salvamos a Sora también - Jyou dijo a sus amigos.

Taichi golpeando a un árbol que tenía cerca - ¡¿Qué clase de líder soy?! ¡Es frustrante no poder hacer algo y que Sora sufra las consecuencias! -

\- Ella siempre se preocupa por nosotros - Koushiro agregó.

A punto de caer en una desesperación total, la hermana de Taichi habló, tomando entre sus brazos a Nyaromon, quien portaba el pequeño silbato que los había llamado al Digimundo - Aún tenemos el poder de nuestros emblemas, sí que podemos hacer algo -

\- Confío en ti - Takeru la tomó del hombro, dándole su optimismo y sabiendo que Hikari podría ayudarnos de alguna manera. Tokomon se colocó sobre su cabeza, como solía hacerlo cuando era el pequeño Patamon.

\- ¿En qué momento Takeru maduró tanto? - Me pregunté con una leve sonrisa.

\- La luz... mi luz es el reflejo de sus corazones, recuérdenlo - Hikari dijo con determinación. Entonces se iluminó y, momentáneamente, se creo una abertura en el campo que rodeaba el mundo de obscurdad de Sora. Todos se sorprendieron.

\- Yo voy a salvarla, Sora es esa persona, aquella que me complementa, la luz que siempre busqué en los momentos de mayor soledad (recordando mi vida con mi padre y las pocas veces que veía a Takeru) - Caminé hacia la abertura, pero Taichi me detuvo.

\- Como lo dije hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi emblema brilló... ella es uno de mis grandes tesoros, así como mis demás amigos, hasta tú. Por lo que no le puedo fallar a los dos, ya no más - Taichi sonrió al final y le respondí a la sonrisa. Nuestros emblemas brillaron por unos instantes.

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar a los digimon y a proteger la zona por si algo ocurre. Vayan ahora, no la hagan esperar más. - Jyou entusiasta nos apoyó con esas palabras, mientras tomaba con un brazo a Pukamon.

\- ¡Estaremos bien! - Mimi exclamó. Koushiro, Motimon y Tanemon afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ahora nos detuvieron con sus palabras nuestros compañeros digimon - ¡No los dejaremos ir solos! - Koromon y Tsunomon gritaron.

\- Sé que debemos acompañarlos, además nosotros conocemos mejor nuestro mundo - Tsunomon agregó con seriedad.

\- ¡Yo también voy, sé que debo ir! - Yokomon se unió a los dos digimon.

Los cinco asentimos y nos adentramos en la misteriosa abertura creada por la luz de Hikari que irónicamente nos llevaba hacia la obscuridad, hacia la parte más obscura de la portadora del emblema del amor.

\- Tranquila Sora, no te dejaremos sola - pensé mientras todo se volvía obscuro hasta que ya no pude ver más.

 **¿Continuará?**

Años que no escribía (como 10 años), pero ya traía esta historia en la cabeza. Comenten si les agradó, si quieren más, etc.


	2. La fortaleza de los tres

Antes de que salga la película, quería asegurarme de terminar la historia, la cual seguramente será muy distinta que mi versión. Para realizar este capítulo, me inspiré en las canciones de los Endings de la 3a y 4a películas, es decir, "Boku ni Totte" de Knife of Day y "Keep On" de AiM; siento que las letras de dichas canciones quedan perfectas para los sentimientos que suelen tener Yamato y Sora, tanto en su vida personal como su relación con los demás y, claro, entre ellos. Ambos son personas un poco serias, que se guardan emociones, pero que lo darían todo por todos.

Este capítulo, con el que concluyo, resaltará (espero), las cualidades de la relación Yamato-Sora-Taichi y demostrará el equilibrio que logran entre los tres. Espero les agrade y repito, si no han visto ninguna película, pueden huir de este fic.

 **Sora POV**

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que podía apreciar a mi alrededor. Sentía un frío terrible que me recorría por dentro y por fuera. Además me dolía un poco el cuerpo por la caída. Lo único que me quedaba era caminar para encontrar una salida o ¿perderme más? - ¡¿Qué más da?! - exclamé y mi eco retumbó por todo el lugar.

De nuevo, los pensamientos amargos regresaron a mi cabeza. Ahora le había complicado el trayecto a sus amigos y ella llevaba todas las provisiones. - Bueno al menos sigo sirviendo de algo - me dije en voz baja con sarcasmo.

Las pisadas se volvían más pesadas, mientras más ideas negativas pasaban por mi mente, me costaba más y más caminar. Me sentía fatigada. Quería controlar esos pensamientos, pero parecía que se encontraban en una bomba de tiempo. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lágrima salía.

\- Yamato… a ti también te he descuidado, si seguimos así, seguramente te fijarás en alguien más, mucho más fuerte quizá… ¿qué tal Mimi? Regresó tan linda o, a lo mejor, Meiko, a la cual has salvado tantas veces… ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas?! - discutía con mi mente, mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo rocoso.

Decidí tomar un descanso y sentarme, ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarme. - Ahora entiendo porqué mi emblema del amor no ha reaccionado como los demás, ojalá estuviera Yolei para que al menos alguien pudiera utilizar el poder del amor como se merece y sobretodo, como se necesita en estos momentos de crisis - entonces cerré los ojos, pensando en lo egoísta que era.

Pronto, dentro de la cabeza de Sora, todo se volvió un mar helado y gris, donde sólo las personas más solas y tristes se encontraban. Aquel era el lugar al que pertenecía.

 **Taichi POV**

\- ¡Hey, Yamato! Creo que escucho algo por allá - le exclamé a mi rubio amigo. Éste asintió y corrimos en la dirección que esperábamos fuera la correcta y, mientras corríamos, pude notar una gran preocupación en sus facciones tensas. Él quien siempre se oculta bajo su seria mirada, no cabía duda que cuando se trataba de alguien que le importaba, no podía ocultarlo.

Corrimos y corrimos, hasta que vimos ese cabello rojizo a lo lejos. - ¡Ahí está! - Yamato exclamó, mientras pasaba la respiración a toda velocidad. En tan sólo unos segundos la alcanzamos, allí estaba Sora, rodeada de una bruma oscura y con la mirada perdida detrás de su flequillo.

\- ¡Sora! - gritamos a la vez. Ella volteó un poco desinteresada al encontrarse con nosotros. - Yamato, Taichi… oh y también Yokomon - la pequeña digimon rosada al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

\- No, Sora, no puedes caer de nuevo en la oscuridad. Tú eres más fuerte que eso - Yamato intentaba hacer reaccionar a Sora con una voz muy suave, mientras la tomaba de los hombros. - Si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, esto no me hubiera pasado, ¿no crees? - Sora contestó con un tono depresivo. Yamato se pasmó con tal respuesta.

Desde que conozco a Sora, siempre ha sido de esas personas que dan demasiado por los demás… Vaya, hasta se entromete más allá de lo normal, con tal de que la otra persona sea feliz. - Sora, eso te pasa por no contarnos cómo te sientes. Nosotros no tenemos ese sexto sentido tuyo para percibirlo, pero si estamos aquí es porque nos importas - fui muy sincero con mis palabras hacia ella.

\- ¿Les importo? - Sora preguntó sorprendida, pero sin dejar de lado su voz melancólica. Parecía estarse peleando con sus pensamientos. - Por supuesto, no por nada eres mi mejor amiga desde hace muchísimo - intenté convencerla.

\- Algo no está bien - Yamato me dijo muy preocupado y en voz baja. De repente Sora nos volteó a ver con una mirada en extremo penetrante.

\- ¡Dejen de mentir! Ya no puedo con tantas mentiras, ¿cómo pueden decir que les importo? ¡Estoy tan cansada de todo esto! Definitivamente no puedo más… - Sora se soltó a llorar mientras nos reclamaba.

Yamato y yo nos volteamos a ver de reojo. Nos encontrábamos sin palabras. Los digimon se encontraban muy confundidos, aún así la situación les hacía sentir tristes y se encontraban cabizbajos.

\- Ustedes jamás serán capaces de comprender la frustración que tengo… De ver como Mimi, Koushiro y Jo han logrado trascender en la digievolución, cosa que ustedes hasta lo perfeccionaron junto a sus hermanos. Mientras tanto, ahora que ocurrió el reboot, yo… yo no pude lograr nada, absolutamente nada. Cuando era pequeña no me equivocaba, odio tener este horrible emblema. ¡No representa nada de lo que soy ni de lo que seré! Ojalá regresara a esos tiempos, cuando iba en primaria y todo era distinto - Sora hablaba con mucha desesperación.

\- Taichi, ¿qué es un reboot? ¿Por qué han venido? ¿De qué habla? - Koromon me preguntaba y yo no sabía qué contestar, no se me hacía sano contarles la verdad, podría fracturar la poca relación que ya llevábamos. Yamato me salvó de responderle a Koromon, al interrumpirme.

\- Yo… yo también estaba pensando lo mismo. Últimamente había deseado regresar en el tiempo, cuando todos éramos niños y las cosas eran más fáciles, pero… en esa época no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importas Sora. - Yamato se levantó al decirle esas cosas, vaya que le costaba abrir sus sentimientos, pero con Sora, con Sora siempre ha sido fácil hacerlo.

\- Claro, eres el portador del emblema de la amistad… Sé que harías todo por todos los de nuestro grupo - Sora le contestó fríamente, pero se notó que Yamato se aguantó el coraje.

Intenté calmar el ambiente pesado. - No seas boba, ¿no te das cuenta que todos nosotros podemos ser quién somos al estar contigo Sora? Siempre sacas lo mejor de cada uno… Sobretodo de nosotros dos, creo que eres quien nos da el equilibrio perfecto, de lo contrario, ya nos hubiéramos matado hace un tiempo atrás - concluí al sonrojarme un poco. Me agaché a su altura y la tomé del hombro izquierdo, ella sólo volteó a ver mi mano con más confusión de la que ya traía. - Gracias por ello Sora, por aguantarnos y preocuparte todo el tiempo por nosotros - Le sonreí.

Yamato se agachó de igual manera, tomó su hombro derecho, me volteó a ver sonriendo y con seguridad habló - Eres irremplazable Sora y necesito que… que me perdones por haberte descuidado después de todo lo que ha pasado. Todos vamos a crecer juntos, seguiremos con nuevos retos y no podemos huir más al pasado, hasta ahora lo entiendo - Sora se nos quedaba viendo con mucha sorpresa, mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Nuestros emblemas brillaron desde el centro de nuestro pecho. - ¡Qué luz tan cálida! - Yokomon exclamó, mientras cerraba los ojos. - Me hace sentir tan cómodo - Tsunomon agregó. - Nunca antes había sentido esto - Koromon dijo.

Nuestros digivices se prendieron con la luz de la digievolución, pronto teníamos a Biyomon, Gabumon y Agumon con nosotros. Los tres, sin dejar la posición en la que estábamos, los vimos sorprendidos y felices de haber obtenido esa primera digievolución, que por supuesto, no iba a ser la última.

Sora se abalanzó hacia nosotros y nos abrazó con todo el ánimo de antes. - ¡Chicos! Gracias por haber venido, les juro que haré desaparecer estas lágrimas y seré más fuerte. - nos decía mientras frotaba su cabeza contra nuestros hombros. Yamato y yo cerrábamos el abrazo, mientras nos levantábamos.

 **Yamato POV**

Nos quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos, como intercambiando energía que sólo los tres comprendíamos. Finalmente nos separamos.

Taichi, feliz, corrió hacia Agumon y lo abrazó. El digimon espantado sólo pudo decir - ¡¿Qué te pasa, por qué haces eso?! ¡Me dan cosquillas! -. Sora y yo nos sonreímos.

Entonces una fuerte sensación creció dentro de mi corazón, pasé un brazo por la espalda de Sora y la acerqué hacia mi pecho. Sora sólo pudo preguntarse el por qué hacía eso - ¿Yamato? -.

\- Quiero volverme más fuerte para protegerte, te prometo que jamás te volveré a fallar. - Tenía que decírselo, reiterárselo por si no le había quedado claro. Ella me tomó de los costados y se me quedó viendo fijamente, caray, si no hubiera estado Taichi ahí yo… Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

\- Enfrentemos nuestro futuro juntos, ya sé que no tengo nada a qué temerle, mucho menos si estoy con las personas más importantes de mi vida. Yo te prometo que seré igual más fuerte y seguiré dando lo mejor de mí - Sora me dijo con una mezcla de ternura y fortaleza.

\- Hey, románticos, creo que hemos encontrado cómo salir de aquí. ¿Vienen o qué? - Taichi nos dijo en tono burlón, pero soportable. Sora y yo nos separamos, asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban Taichi y nuestros digimon.

Mientras caminábamos e intentábamos escalar la subida rocosa, Yokomon se le pegaba a Sora, podía ver cómo poco a poco volvía a renacer esa conexión que, si a lo mejor ya no existía en su memoria, al menos se encontraba latente en sus corazones. Lo mismo sentí que ocurría con Tsunomon y Koromon.

Sí, admito haber pensado que el pasado era mejor que el ahora, pero al ver a Taichi, Sora y Tsunomon, me sentí tan feliz. Estaba seguro, sabía que sólo nos quedaba ir hacia adelante, hacia nuestro futuro y qué mejor que juntos. Crecer había dejado de sonar tan descabellado.

 **Fin**

Espero les haya agradado, no olviden dejar su review. Esperemos que la película que se estrena el sábado en Japón y el viernes en mi país, nos deje con buen sabor de boca. ¡Saludos!

¡Kami07 y Sarielfi, espero les haya gustado mi final :D!


End file.
